encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 187
Layon is the one hundred eighty-seventh episode overall and the thirty-ninth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 4, 2017. Summary Luna gets angry at Alena for not telling her that the culprit she was looking for was her real mother. Alena said they wanted her to complete her training first, and had not thought that they would be harmed in Cassiopea's island. Luna said she would not have known all of this if she had died in the island. Hitano tells her not to be angry with the Diwatas, because they only did what they thought would be best for her. Luna said it would be best for her if they don't meddle in her affairs anymore, as she doesn't trust anybody now. Alena tells Hitano to follow Luna and not to leave her. In Lireo, Ariana continues her training alone. Manik volunteered to help her. Ariana said Azulan would get angry if he learns about this, but Manik doesn’t care, because her wishes are more important to him. Ariana said she only wanted to help the Diwatas in their war against Etheria. Manik said that would happen, but she must prepare through her training. Manik spars against Ariana. Paopao tells Muyak that they must return to their training, so they could be prepared like Ariana. Muyak said they must train on their own. Paopao and Muyak train against each other. In Hathoria, the Hathor soldiers saw the approach of Hagorn. Hagorn asked them if they do not recognize him. One of the soldiers apologized, but said they now recognize Hara Pirena as their leader. Hagorn pointed out that Pirena is a moltre (half-breed), unlike them and him. Hagorn told those who still recognize him to approach him. Six of the nine Hathor soldiers there went to Hagorn, who asked the remaining three if they had fully gone over to Pirena. One of the three apologized, saying that Pirena had been good to them too. Hagorn said he doesn't need them anymore, and slew them. In Sapiro, Mayca tells Ybrahim that their numbers are not enough to fight on an equal footing; they need more Encantados who will fight for them. Ybrahim ordered Wantuk and Kaizan to recruit additional warriors from Adjantao, as well as any Bandido or Mandirigma they might encounter. Ybrahim tells Mayca that their soldiers must be trained well. Danaya appears, and Ybrahim asked if she had changed her mind. Danaya told him that Cassiopea had returned and wanted him there. In Lireo, Cassiopea, Kahlil, Imaw, Paopao, Muyak and Ariana were already gathered in the main hall. Cassiopea asked where Luna is. Alena and Pirena arrived. Pirena said Luna had chosen her own Bugna (fate), so Cassiopea should not look for her. Alena embraced Kahlil upon seeing him, and Pirena envied her. Danaya and Ybrahim appeared. Kahlil and Ybrahim embraced. Pirena said Ybrahim is also lucky, for one of his children is there, unlike her. Pirena asked Kahlil where Mira and Lira were. Kahlil said they were not with him. Danaya said they were there, returned by the Retres. Muyak said they were not admitted in Devas. Pirena asked why. Cassiopea explained that Devas had been attacked by Emre's enemy deities, and he was defeated and expelled. Imaw said that is the reason why there was no assistance from Devas when their children and the others were slain. Danaya said they could not rely on anyone now. Cassiopea added "except themselves." Cassiopea said they must forget their grudges for now, to cooperate against the common enemy. LilaSari dispersed her soldiers in their search. Amarro saw her, approached, and asked who they were looking for. LilaSari said they were looking for Alena, an Ivtre, and the new keeper Luna, whom Hitano claimed to be her daughter. Amarro said that if Deshna is Luna's true name, then they might be telling the truth. LilaSari said she had thought that her child had been killed by the Diwatas. Amarro apologized, because it was only now that he realized they should not have subjected themselves to Avria. Amarro confirms that LilaSari's child still lives. LilaSari wanted to learn about her past again, to confirm if they're telling the truth. Amarro said Avria would not restore her memories if she asked for it, for it would ruin Avria's plans. LilaSari asked how she could regain her memories without Avria's help. Amarro said he knows of a way, and he is ready to help her. Back in Lireo, Danaya shows the corpses to Pirena. Pirena tried to touch Mira, but she went in contact with a barrier. Alena said she used her power to keep the bodies fresh while they have not reached Devas. Pirena said this enrages her even more, and asked Alena and Danaya if they have not changed their stance on Etheria. Danaya said it is easy to make war, but how could they win it? Imaw said their problem is not confined to Encantadia now, but also Devas. Cassiopea said Kahlil would return to Devas to see if other Ivtres have escaped, who could assist them in freeing it. Alena asked Kahlil if he would go. Kahlil said he cannot stay away from Devas for long, because it weakens his spirit. Cassiopea decided to help them in their war. Pirena said they would talk about their attack when she returned. Alena asked where Pirena would go, but she left without saying anything. Ybrahim tells Muros that his army is ready. Muros said they have a stronger enemy now, and he would prepare his army as well. Manik and Ariana passed by. Ariana asked him if it was true that Lira's body had returned. Ybrahim confirmed it. He turned to leave, but paused. Ariana told him to take care, and said they still need him, even though he thinks his life means nothing now that Amihan and his daughter is gone. Ybrahim nodded and left. Manik said Ariana seems to be close to the Rama of Sapiro. Ariana said he was the father of her friend, so there is nothing wrong if she speaks to him. While gazing at Etheria from afar, Luna remembers how LilaSari saved them in the island, but also remembers that Quina told her that Helgad had been slain by LilaSari. Hitano said he could sense that Luna's mind is at odds. Luna said the Diwatas were bad, for keeping the truth from her, but her mother is also bad for killing her foster mother. Hitano said LilaSari is not in her right mind, as she is under Avria's power. Hitano assured her that her mother is a good Encantada, who wanted nothing except to be with her. Luna asked why she should believe him, and he says he acted as her foster father before. Luna said Avria must pay for it then. Hitano told her she cannot possibly beat Avria. Luna said she survived to avenge Gilas, Helgad and her real mother against Avria. Luna said she would surprise him and the Diwatas, for she would do something to punish Avria. Hitano followed Luna. Ether observed them. LilaSari asked where they were going. Amarro said they are going to the Stream of Truth, where she could see the memories she had lost. LilaSari said they should use ivictus. Amarro said ivictus was a power granted by Avria, so she would be able to locate them if they used it. Amarro said they could rest for a while if she is tired. LilaSari said they should continue, because she can't wait anymore. While walking with his followers, Hagorn sensed something. Hagorn attacked, but Pirena deflected it. Hagorn laughed and greets his treacherous daughter. Hagorn said he was glad to see her again. Pirena said she was glad to see him again as well, and he is with some of her followers. Hagorn said Pirena had no follower there, as they have returned to him. Pirena calls them traitors and cursed the appearance of the traitors to Hathoria. Hagorn attacks Pirena. Pirena said she was only there to invite him in joining her and her sisters against Avria. Cassiopea appears in Etheria and attacks. Avria greets her and asked what she is doing there. Cassiopea said she has come to ask for Asval and Andora, as they have done her great wrong. Avria said she would not surrender Asval and Andora to her. Cassiopea asked Asval and Andora if they would surrender themselves to her, or if she had to punish them there. She attacks them, but was hit by Avria's energy blast. Avria told Cassiopea to stop. Cassiopea said they have done something unforgivable. Avria binds Cassiopea, but she escapes and holds Andora and Asval by their necks. Cassiopea placed cursed marks upon them, which would inflict pain on them for the rest of their lives. Avria tried to attack Cassiopea, who disappeared in time. Avria told them to ignore the pain, because Cassiopea is still there. Hagorn asked Pirena what he would get if he agreed to her proposal. Pirena offered him freedom, but Hagorn said he already had it. Hagorn asked again what Pirena could offer. Ether appeared, saying she would make an offer so Hagorn would side with them instead. Hagorn asked what that is, and she whispered to him. Hagorn laughed. Cassiopea says their hands were stained by the blood of the innocent, so none of them deserved to hold any gem. Cassiopea summoned the gems to recognize her as their first keeper. The gems came out of Avria's hand. Andora said Cassiopea is using her power to recover the gems. Avria tries to counter it, but Cassiopea appears and openly contests their possession. References